Un Mar De Estrellas
by RedShadow64
Summary: Ese año fue el más feliz de su vida, casi como un sueño……pero, con cada sueño, hay un despertar…


**Un Mar De Estrellas**

"Ah! Al fin" exclamo un hombre de cabello castaño al salir de su vehiculo "Nueva Yokosuko!" Hiroshi Yamada, 31 años de edad, se disponía a disfrutar de unas merecidas vacaciones después de meses de arduo trabajo.

_Amanece y sentado junto al mar  
la mirada fija en la inmensidad  
esbozando una sonrisa  
imaginando no despertar_

Era aun temprano, apenas las cinco, cuando se dispuso a dar un paseo por el muelle. Era un lugar muy agradable, pequeños puestos donde se vendía lo que los pescadoes atrapaban durante la noche, vendedores ambulantes ofreciendo su mercancía a los turistas, una vista muy pintoresca. Sin embargo, algo capturo su atención; algo, o mejor dicho, alguien que contrastaba con la jovialidad de los alrededores.

"¿Disculpe?" Hiroshi le pregunto a uno de los lugareños "¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo?"

"¿El?" respondió una señora mientras terminaba de arreglar su puesto de flores, "No se realmente…viene todas las noches, solo, y se sienta ahí a mirar hacia el mar…" le informo, "dicen que lo hace desde que su esposa murió aquí hace poco mas de un año. Creo que su nombre es Shinji, o algo así."

_  
Hubo un tiempo en le que el hombre fue feliz  
disfrutando cada día su existir  
ella era toda su vida  
su principio y su fin  
_

Un día más, una noche más, una fría y solitaria noche, justamente como todas las últimas noches desde que ella se fue. "…Asuka…" El suspiro, tomando un trago más de su cerveza. Recordando una vez mas la noche mas feliz de su vida, el día que los declararon marido y mujer.

* * *

Habían pasado tres años después del tercer impacto, la mayor parte de la humanidad había regresado del mar de ocasionado después de que lilith muriera y su sangre se esparciera por el mar. 

Europa, América, y otros países y ciudades fueron reconstruidos. Japón no la fue excepción. Varios del personal de NERV jamás regresaron del mar de LCL, no encontrando motivo para volver, Shinji y Asuka siguieron viviendo en el vejo apartamento de Misato, después de que ella se mudara a vivir con Kaji, después de todo, es normal que una esposa viva con su esposo.

El tiempo transcurrió, Shinji y Asuka, eventualmente lograron sobrellevar sus diferencias, se convirtieron en grandes amigos, y con los años, en algo mas.

Cuatro de diciembre, el cumpleaños numero veinte de Asuka, la fiesta fue pequeña, solo los amigos de la universidad, Kensuke, Touji, Hikari, Kaji, Misato y su hija Keiko. Durante la noche, solos nuevamente, el le dio su regalo, un anillo de diamantes y le pidió su mano en matrimonio.

_  
Y aunque el mar se la llevo, el aun oye su voz  
susurrándole frases de amor  
cada día se le ve, sentado al amanecer  
esperando verla volver  
_

Había pasado un año desde su boda, ellos decidieron celebrarlo en Nueva Yokosuko, el lugar donde arribo el porta aviones 'Sobe el Arco iris' donde se vieron por primera…y ultima vez.

El no recordaba mucho del accidente, solo recordaba ese sentimiento de impotencia que se siente al no poder ayudar cuando un ser querido más te necesita. Para cuando los cuerpos de rescate llegaron, ya era muy tarde.

_  
Un deseo cada amanecer  
y un lamento cada atardecer  
esperando, deseando que la muerte  
venga pronto a por él_

"Asuka…amor…ya…ya no se que hacer…" el suspiro "este dolor…esta soledad…te extraño tanto…Asuka…" Shinji se arrodillo, llorando, aun apoyado en la baranda del muelle, el extrañaba su sonrisa, sus ojos, sus caricias y besos. El vacío en su pecho era ya demasiado para el, el solo quería…descansar…en sus brazos…

_Mas un día, ya no apareció  
en la playa ya no se le vio  
ya por fin esta contento  
la muerte se lo llevo_

Hiroshi tomaba los últimos tragos de su sake en uno de tantos puesto de fideos en Nueva Yokosuko mientras leía el periódico, una nota llamo su atención.

'La mañana del pasado viernes se encontró el cuerpo de hombre identificado como Shinji Ikari, la autopsia indica altos niveles de alcohol en su sangre, aun se desconocen las posibles causas del fallecimiento…'

Después de unos momentos de silencio, el doblo el periódico, pago la cuenta, y se dirigió a caminar cerca de la costa.

Era una noche placida, no había luna ni nubes n el cielo, permitiendo a las estrellas brillar en todo su esplendor, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el mar, Hiroshi pudo reconocer una silueta formada por el vaivén de las olas y, con una sonrisa, se dirigió de nuevo hacia su hotel.

_Y en el cielo se les ve  
casi hasta el amanecer  
por fin juntos otra vez  
se reflejan sobre el mar  
al llegar la oscuridad  
y las lagrimas ya no volverán_

**Fin**

La canción "Un mar de estrellas" pertenece a Warcry.

La serie "Evangelion" pertenece a Gainax.

Si, yo se, pudo haber quedado mejor, pero va…


End file.
